Engaged!
by Yamu-chan
Summary: The winx wake up on one holiday morning only to find out that they, the 6 princesses, got engaged to unknown guys. How will this afect them and their life? What will happen? Will the they actually fall in love or get forced to this marriage? (Winx X Specialists, includes Nabu AND Roy but Layla's/Aisha's love is going to be Nabu in the end, sucky summary but plz give it a try)
1. Chapter 1

Yamu : Hey guys! Well, firstly, the one's of you who already know my story's will probably ask : "WINX CLUB!? Are you serious?...". Then again, you guys know my age if you know my story's already, so no questions, alrighty?

Yogi : Even for your age, that's a little...embrassing?

Yamu : Hey! I saw 16 year old's that still write Winx Story's here!

Yogi : Alright, I get it! Calm down. ...You know the rest, right? Deeeep breath...

Yamu : Okay, firstly, You're talking to me in a 'do you understand me?' voice and I'm no alien or something. And then, I'm not this mad right now to go back to our usual ritual.

Yogi : ...

Yamu : ...

Yogi : Okay, obviously we're fooling around not knowing what to say so let's start your stupid story, Yamu. Oh, but first, a really REALLY really important thing: I'm. A. BOY! But thanks to her sucking name skills (in japense, by the way), I got a name sounding like a girl's!

Yamu : Again, I EVEN CHECKED THAT THIS NAME WAS REALLY MALE! And it is! And Yogi is the only similar name to Yamu and since we're Counterparts-

Yogi : COULDN'T YOU CHOOSE AN OTHER NAME THAN YAMU!?

Yamu : I sat there for half an hour filling in a lot of names, one after another, into the line but none was accepted 'cause they WERE ALREADY TAKEN! So stop complaining, it's not my fault. Now, who does the whole thingie?

Miele : ME! *raising hand*

Yamu : *smiling* Alright, go on...

Miele : Yamu doesn't own Winx Club-

Yogi : And that'll better stay so!

Yamu : YOGI!

Yogi : Ok, Ok, I got it.

Miele : Okay, she doesn't owns it. Also, she has a crappy english and is sorry for every fail or missing letter. We hope you enjoy this Chapie. Oh, one more thing. Yamu and Yogi are Counterparts but Yogi does NOT exist in real-life, and no she's not insane. Mostly Everyone who watched 'Powerpuff Girls Z' and is on has them. Okay, see you in the last AN~

* * *

 **Bloom POV / BLOOM'S VERSION  
**

 **On planet Domino, in the castle...**

"Princess, time to get up!" I heard one of my Maids yell as I suddenly felt the sun on the back of my head and on my blanket. This only caused me to "Mhmmm" a little and pull the blanket over my face. Now my feet were sticking out of the blanket instead of my face, that was covered up safely now.

"Rise and shine princess!" The other maid said as I heard her roll in the wagon with my breakfast on it. Like every morning...

"Come on, princess! It's a sunny, wonderful day! Get up!" The third maid said pulling away the blanket.

"Ahhh! My eyes!" I said playfully covering my eyes with my hands and turning around, struggling like I'm a vampire. That caused my three Maid's to giggle.

Oh yeah, before I forget the self-interduction. Hello, I'm Bloom, princess of Domino. My parents are Marion and Oritel, the famous King and Queen of Domino. I have a big sister, Daphne, but she was cursed once and is now often switching between her ghost- and human-body. She does like it a bit more being a ghost since she grew to going through everything and floating around. As a human I always have to help her to keep her balance and stop bumping into things. Useless. But still, everyone loves her. She's very kind-hearted.

I'm going to Alfea, the school for fairies. There I have 5 friends, who are princesses as well.

Firstly, we have Stella. She's the princess of the moon and the sun, the princess of Solaria. Her parents are King Radius and Queen Luna, who are currently divorced. That's the reason why there are two castles in Solaria and since those two are even fighting about their children and such things, Stella often appears in front of the Gates of my castle. The guards are already used to her and just et her pass, also they're scared of picking a fight with her. She's a beauty Queen and always knows what we, her friends, should wear. WARNING: Don't go shopping with her. I swear, you will be the victim then.

Then there is Flora, princess of Linphea. She's the fairy of the nature and a really nice person AND my roommate in Alfea. She has a little sister, Miele. Miele often helps us out in ...situations. Complicated situations. Miele goes to the Linphea College. Flora's Mother is Queen Alyssa and her Father is King Rollos (Yamu : Yes, they're King and Queen in my story). She is the best friend you could ever wish for. WARNING: Don't hurt the nature. I'm SERIOUS!

Next we have Musa, princess of Melody and fairy of the music. Her dad is the famous King Ho-Boe and her Mother is, or rather was, a really famous singer, Matlin. Her voice was known all over the land but someday she caught a unknown illness and there was noting to cure it with. So she died in front of her family. Her father got depressed, he loved Matlin so much but now she died. His desperateness is the reason why she has gone with us to Alfea when we were 6. But that's a other story I'll tell you later. Musa is a really protective friend and a great singer, just like her mother. She is really strong, not as strong as a boy tough. But when a boy is annoying us she just kicks him in the guts or somewhere else and he's defeated. WARNING: Don't mess with her.

Now it's Tecna's turn. Tecna is the proud princess of Zenith, daughter of Queen Magnethia and King Electronio. She's very smart, but that is to expect from the fairy of technology. I don't think she's having any interests in a realationship or boys, but she must have a little weak point for cute boys according to what happend on one of our usual girl-nights. She must have a weak point...she's a girl after all...! Then again, she mostly thinks logically and does no risks unless we make her. I bet without us her life would be boring. She's hanging to her computers and Diget a lot but to us too. One time I disappeared for 4 hours and she searched literally EVERYWHERE for me. She's very sweet. WARNING: Do not crash her computers, disturb her studies or say something bad about Logical-staff.

Lastly, there's Layla. She's the princess of Andros and fairy of the...water, I guess. WE gave her a nickname, Aisha. Don't ask how we thought of such a name. This princess loves to dance so she's often with Musa, who understands her just fine. She hates boys and does not hurry getting a realationship but still, she likes some boys but she's not the flirty-Stella. She never found herself a got matching boy who likes the same things as her, but she has a big intrest in Roy. She had nearly no friends in her childhood unless us, as she came to Alfea, and Anne, who moved away wich was the cause for her Alfea trip. WARNING: Do NOT, I repeat, NOT anger her. And don't say any dumb things in front of her, she can get your life a little awkward. But she's no bully.

So, that's my friends. OH! Before I forget. The pixies! Yes, you heard right, pixies. We all have heart-bonded pixies. Mine for example is sleeping with Kiko, my rabbit, whose bed, or rather basket, is right next to my bed.

Her name is Lockette, the pixie of the portals. She's very nice and cute. A heart-bonded pixie is a pixie that is with you a life time, who feels when you get hurt even if you're miles away and who dies together with you. When you meet your Heart-bonded pixie it's like first love. Yes, they're bonded with love. That's why it's called 'heart-bonded' pixie. I fell in love with my little Lockette here.

Flora fell in love with Chatta, who is always talking. She can't keep her mouth shut but sometimes she's a good leader. She loves Flora so don't mess with her, like I said, pixies and fairies can feel each others pain. But you shouldn't mess with EVERY pixie, they could really hurt you as well as the fairies if you mess with their pixies.

In short form, Musa has Tune, Tecna has Diget, Flora has Chatta, I have Lockette, Layla has Piff and Stella has Amore.

Now, back to my life.

"Princess, please stand up." One of the maids, who opend the curtains earlier, said. She had blond hair.

"Why should I? It's the last day of my holidays at Alfea and the day would go as usually boring as always." I said sitting up and running a hand through my fiery red hair. I already could tell it was a little messy.

"Oh, please don't say that. You never know what the day has prepared for you until you go through it~" The orange haired maid, who drove in the wagon earlier, turned her head to me winking, Then she continued pouring tee into a cup from what I obviously was going to drink.

OH NO! MAIDAI! ALARM! CALL THE FIRE BRIGADE! WHATEVER, JUST CALL THE POLICE ALREADY!

"What do you know!?" I asked in a low voice.

"Only that King Oritel wanted to talk to you about something..." the purple haired said. "...important." She added as she grabbed the tray from the wagon and brought it over to me.

Was that good or bad? Wrong or right? What has my father planned this time?

I looked over the tray that was placed on my bed in front of me.

"No raw fish today?" I asked. I was surprised.

"No, but tomorrow." The orange one replied making the wagon ready to be rolled back to the kitchen. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

That means another hectic morning in wich I disappear and run over to the little lake my sister likes to hide in. I swear, this lake already has a whole fish family in it! Where do they get them all so fast?

I'm happy with my hair and my skin, I don't wanna change anything by eating a raw fish. But as my maids love to say: "Make the prettiest princess even prettier." (Yamu : Sorry if the sentence was wrong, I only know it from the german movie version and yes, those unamed maids are the maids from this movie.)

But now I have to worry about my dad.

After I ate my breakfast and got ready, I found myself again in the throne room with my father sitting on the throne that was surrounded by steps leading to me.

I had talked to Daphne earlier but then a maid, that wasn't one from my three usual maids, came into our 'lake-room' and called me to my father. Lockette and Kiko appearently followed me after they woke up, otherwise they wouldn't sit on my shoulders right now. One on the right, the other on the left.

I felt Lockette hide behind my neck a bit from feeling my nervousness and Kiko again playing fighter by punching the air, but as soon as my father glared over to him he followed Lockette behind my neck.

Slowly my father stood up from the throne and walked down the stairs towards me. My mom was probably somewhere in the garden.

I gulped.

"Be careful, Bloom." Lockette whispered. She wasn't usually scared of dad, no, she played with him all the time but from feeling my nervousness she must have gotten nervous too.

"Bloom." Oritel said proudly as he stood in front of me.

"Father." I replied. There was an awkward silence until he smiled and patted my head.

"Dad, you gonna mess up my hair." I said giggling.

"Even if, you'll still be as beautiful as ever." He replied sweetly.

"Dad, you're gonna make me blush." I giggled placing my hands on my cheeks. "Where's mom?"

"Obviously somewhere in the garden, but is that really your question?"

"Nope. I was told you wanted to talk to me?" I raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Something important."

"Then you heard...right." Dad said. He looked away and his smile disappeared. Oh NO! What happend!

"Dad...is everything alright?" I asked trying to catch his eyesight.

"Yes, yes it is. But I don't think this is gonna be happy for you...so..."

What was my dad about to tell me. Did something happen to Mom? To Domino? To Daphne, no wait, I was with Daphne just a second ago. Oh no, did he decide to take me from Alfea?! That would be the worst.

"Bloom!" He said proudly again, with no smile, fun or sadness in his looks and his voice. He talked like a real king.

"Y-Yes?" I stuttered nervously. This wasn't going to be good.

"You're...engaged..." He said. I gasped, WHAT! Did he just say he engaged me? TO SOMEONE I DON'T EVEN KNOW! I froze.

By now my father's engagements were never good. 2 years ago he threw a meeting with a lot of prince's, not even looking at my young age. I had to meet everyone of them since he said he had to get me engaged in this young age so it would be decided. But since he wasn't so cold hearted he invited a lot of prince's and said I should choose one tough the tradition is for the king to choose for his daughter but since HE invited those boy's he choose in some way, I guess.

There were a lot of guys. There was a boy with glasses, a Geek, Nerd or whatever. He was pretty cute and funny but he wasn't my type. As I said that I wouldn't get engaged to him he burst out into tears and ran away, far away. Poor guy, I didn't mean to hurt him. The other I remember of them had big muscles and was a master with his sword. But he had muscles instead of a brain and the only thing he thought about was showing those muscles to everyone and playing around with his sword. No romantic at all. He cut everything, even his hair and once he even cut his own jeans down, showing his underwear to everyone, not even noticing it when he walked past my dad proudly, thinking he won my heart with his skills and his so called "Baby's" that were his muscles. Yes, he called his muscles his baby's! Gross! Ewww!

The third I remember was a bit fat. Ok no, he WAS AND IS fat. I didn't see him in years, he wouldn't dare come close to me again. He was rude and had no manners, he thought he was a ladies dream when I was actually disgusted by him. But I wasn't rude enough to say that. As we ate together in the garden he...let's say, he ate like an animal. As we walked through the garden he put his hand around my shoulder roughly. I removed his hand calmly but as he grabbed me under my waist, I had enough and send a fire dragon fly towards him. That dragon made him run for his life and past my father who saw that back then. He could be thankful, thanks to me he lost a few pounds.

There were other failures of a prince but I won't count down everyone. In short form: Didn't my father learn that he can't force me to marry someone? He sucks with his choosing of prince's.

I stood there, frozen. How could he do this to me?

"How could you?! DAD!" I yelled.

"Bloom, it's time we get you engaged. We know that you haven't found your true love by now but if you do...well, you know, they could only pretend to be loving you to get their dirty hands on your money and power over the kingdom." He said. OMG, that was one time that such a thing happend but my father found out that he was lying before I got engaged to that guy. He was banned from the kingdom and I was sad back then, how couldn't I see he was pretending?! We fought a lot so how did I not get it but my father did?

"Dad, that was one time and nothing bad happend. But that you want to get me engaged to a guy I don't even know, that's a other story-" I was cutten of by my now angry dad.

"Nothing happend? NOTHING HAPPEND?! You nearly got ENGAGED to that guy." He yelled. I took a step back from fear. "Look, Bloom, I need to prove that the guy you marry is from a good line of people. I don't want you to end up heartbroken, alone and with a baby from a guy that was only pretending to be loving you. The kingdom and his ruler, so you and your husband, should be safe." He said, still angry.

"BUT DAD-" I sarted to yell. Now I got him to the point, I pushed him over the line the moment he remembered that guy.

"NO BUTS! YOU ARE ENGAGED TO THE PROUD PRINCE OF ERAKLYON, SKY, SON OF ERENDOR AND SAMARA! And you will get married to him someday!" He yelled.

Tears rolled down my face, I stood there shocked, even Lockette and Kiko were shocked.

I couldn't stop the tears. I felt the guards behind us, that guarded the enterance, stare at me in shock.

I ran away, through the wide open enterance before the guards could stop me. I heard my father scream my name and the guards call out "Princess!", but I didn't react. I ran across the floor, crying and sobbing really hard. My stomach was full of dying butterflies.

Tears fell back and landed on the floor as I ran, ran somewhere far away from this reality. I thought about taking Peg, my horse, and ride away but then got a other idea. I just wanted to be swallowed by the ground right now. I found a place to hide, a place where I would never be found at.

By Daphne's side.

I ran straight to our lake-room and opend the unguarded door only to slam her shut in the next second. No one knew about Daphne hiding here or all the fishes that I realesed into this lake.

I ran to a corner, rolled into a ball and said there, crying.

"Bloom?" I heard a soft voice. I removed the hands that cover my face only to see Daphne standing there in front of me. Behind her all the fishes that were in the lake swam to the corner and watched us as closely as they could, as if they wanted to comfort me.

"What happend, Sweetie?" She asked. She bowed down to me and hugged me gently. I realized that she has already turned into her human form. She had long, wonderful blond her and a scarf around her neck. The usually clumsy girl pulled me into a thight hug and asked me again what has happend.

"It's terrible, Daphne!" I sobbed. "Dad, D-Dad, he..."

"Calm down, take a deep breath and tell me what is on your heart." She said worridly. I sobbed and finally caught back my breath.

"Dad engaged me..." I said as I began to cry endless tears again.

"WHAT!" Daphne yelled in shock. I sobbed as I hid my face deep in hear chest. She hugged me even tighter. "I'm so sorry, Sweetie. To who did he get you engaged."

"A-All...I-I know from the con..versa..tion is th-that...his n-name...is S-Sky and...h-he-he's the p-prince of...Eraklyon..." I said between sobbs but she got it anyway.

"What prince is that? He let himself get engaged to a unknown to him girl?" She said.

"..." I kept quiet. After a while I finally spoke up again. "D-Daphne?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"I love you..." I said and burst into tears again.

"I love you too..." She said and so we sat thre for hours and hugged each other, until we fell asleep there, in each other's arms.

* * *

Yamu : and first Chapi done. I planned on making a 7k+ Chapter but it's 22:32 and I still want to watch a movie. So bye, till next time!

Everyone : Bye bye~


	2. Chapter 2

Yamu : And I'm back. Now I'm thinking, should I actually tell everyone's morning story? You know, how they all find out they're engaged.

Yogi : So much work...

Yamu : No complaining.

Yogi : *sticks out tongue*

Yamu : Gosh, Yogi, you're acting like a baby.

Yogi : Where ish Mommy...? *baby talk*

Yamu : You serious?

Yogi : *nods*

Yamu : This is getting strange so let's start. Who does the whole thingie?

Miele : M-

Chatta : ME! Please Me! C'mon! PLEASE CHOOSE ME!

Yamu : Okay, Chatta's turn.

Chatta : YAY!

Miele : *pouts*

Yogi : Wow, how is it I'm not surprised that you're picking the one who can't shut her mouth?

Chatta : Yamu doesn't own Winx Club and her Counterpart, Yogi, is a freakin' boy. And he's stupid as-

Yogi : HEY!

Chatta : *sticks out tongue* In anyways, she also has a crappy english, don't judge her she's from germany, and is sorry for every fail or missing letter. We hope you enjoy this Chapie and see you in the last AN~ Oh, and AN means 'Author's Note'~

* * *

 **Stella POV / STELLA'S VERSION  
**

 **In Solaria's sun Palace...**

"Daddy wanted to talk to me?" I asked one of my maids while taking a sip of my tea. I was enjoying the morning sun shining through my open window, hitting my soft skin.

"Yes, it seems to be important..." The maid replied while she had her hands and attention in my closet, searching a Qutfit for me, Stella, Princess of Solaria, fairy of the sun.

"Maybe he decided to get back together with mom..." I said dreamily.

"I doubt that." Said my maid from inside the closet-room.

Oh yeah, self interduction! Sup, I'm Stella, princess of Solaria and fairy of the sun. My parents are divorced so there a two palace's in Solaria, the moon palace for my Mother, Queen Luna, and the palace we are in right now, the sun palace of my Father, King Radius. I have a brother but we are split up because of our parents' 'argument'. Since he's the Prince of the Moon, he's living with my mother most of the time. Sometimes we switch places. Our parents even fight about who stays with who for the day or the weekend, so I already knew that my holidays wouldn't go that easy. When those sluts go near my father and flirt with him, what he does not realize, I secretly hurt them or well...say something so they go away and they run for their lives. I go to Alfea, the school for fairies. There I have my 5 best friends who I often run to when my father and mother start their 'argument'. I have no clue what my brother does when I'm away.

Their Names are Bloom, Flora, Musa, Layla and Tecna. They're princesses too. We're all together since our first day at Alfea, since we're 6.

Yes, you heard right. We were at Alfea with the age of 6. One day the principal, Mrs Faragonda, came up to each of us. We were 6 kids with amazing powers at our age and so no one could use us bad the headmistress gave us a choice, to go to Alfea and stay there like every normal student. Of course we were too young to learn at the time, so we lived there but we became already great fairies at the age of 7 without any lessons. In anyways, the choice was up to us. I decided to go because I couldn't stand see my parents fighting.

Musa has gone there because she had enough seeing her father so desperate, Layla had enough of being ordered around, so after her last friend left she decided to come because she was too lonely. Bloom was sad for who knows why. Tecna was a feelingless child, like a computer and she had no friends. When she came it took us time to make her more happpy, when she arrived first she talked like a machine and there were no happiness in her eyes. She looked like suicide. But in the end, we could make her smile again, we love her. Flora...well, Flora came from loniliness, iguess. She was a bit lonely I heard, and the nature told her she should make friends instead of taking care of the woods the whole day.

Back to our Alfea stay. We stayed there all the time, sometimes saved the world and the school (Yes, we can that). Often we sat togeter in our rooms since Mrs Griselda barely allowed us to go out of the school grounds. But we know that she only wanted to keep us safe. She may be mean but kind hearted at the same time. The people just take her kindness in the wrong way, that's what we learned during our stay. We girls became really close, we sleep together (sometimes we only pretend to so we could have our girl-nights after Griselda left), we aet together, laugh together, cry together...

Well, you get the idea. We often lied to some poeple about being sisters. We just thought of us and the teachers as a family since our real families...I won't say anything. Faragonda was something like our grandma, Griselda our Nanny and the other teachers the uncles and aunts. Alfea does not have many teachers but it was still fun living there. We watched new fairies attend and leave the school one by one.

Now we got 16 and can finally attend our first school year tough we already know most of the spells. Our holidays are driving to an end and like you heard, my father wants to talk to me. I hope with every spark of the sun that he says he gets back together wit Mom.

"C'mon, let me dream." I said to the maid.

"Sorry, I just don't want for you to make youself big hopes and later be disappointed." She answered. This maid is taking care of me since I'm 8 tough she's very young for a maid.

"No problem, it's just...there good and bad days, days they laugh together and days they still hate each other..." I replied.

"Yes but 3 minutes after the laugh time they turn each others back to them, like little kids." She said.

"Yeah, you're right." I sighed.

"Well, hop hop now. Your father awaits you." She said throwing a dress at me I catched.

I smiled.

 **15 minutes later...**

"What?" I said quietly, staring at my father in shock.

"You're engaged." He said coldly.

"R-Repeat that." I said, hoping he would say he's just joking.

"Stella, how many times do I have to tell you: 'You're engaged.'" He said slightly annoyed.

"Y-You gotta be kidding me..." I said with a fake smile. I couldn't belive it! "...this must be a joke..."

"No, you are actually engaged to 'him'." He said, as coldly as ever.

"You want the princess of Solaria, your daughter, to marry a stranger...?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes." I froze as he said that out clearly. "And no 'buts', you are the princess and you have to marry someone worth ruling this country."

"You sound like you don't even know that stranger." I said.

He sighed. "Listen, Stella. Me, Erendor and Oritel are good friends of that guy's father, his father is a proud warrior under the control of Erendor. And what I heard he's a talented fighter, he also goes to red fountain-"

"But you never met him yourself, right?"

"No, but-"

"See? You don't even know that guy."

"That makes no-"

"No, it does make a change!"

"STELLA!" He cried out. I froze again. "STOP INTERUPTING ME!"

"But if you and I don't know that guy, then..."

"I'm trusting him." He said. What was that? "I'm trusting his father and him, I only heard good things about him."

"Y-You trust that guy?" I asked. My father wouldn't even trust my teacher at Alfea or my Maid, THAT WORKS HERE SINCE I'M 8!

I couldn't belive it, he trusts someone he hasn't even met? He never does that! That's impossible. But I know fighting with my father won't bring me anywhere. But one thing is sure: I'm starting to hate that guy.

After a long lasting silence, I finally spoke up. "Can I at least now the name of my future husband?"

"Brandon." My father said after a while. "Brandon, the proud knave of prince Sky of Eraklyon, and the son of the best warrior I know."

"And student of the Red Fountain?" I asked.

"One of the best." My father said, slightly smiling.

"Alright..." I said softly, with a smile...a fake one... "I'll be taking my leave now."

"Have a good day." He said.

I doubt that! The day was just ruined. I slowly walked through the wide open door, out of the throne room. One heavy step after another, I started to walk down the corridor to the Palace's exit.

Where should I go to cry out, to Mom? To my brother? To Bloom? Wherever, I need to get out of here, that's for sure.

Before I left I said one thing before stepping outside the Palace. My last thought and word was on one thing, or rather person. I murmered this one thing before I left, so quiet that only I could hear it.

"Bran...don"

 **Musa POV / MUSA'S VERSION**

 **In Melody's Palace...**

"Mhmh mhm mmmmmm...nan na na na na na... la..." I hummed listening to the song "Break the rules". I sat on my bed, my headphones at full volume. Right now, I didn't want to hear anyone or talk. I was too depressed, again about to burst into tears.

I let out a sob. Before I could cry again, wiped away te tear that was about to roll down my face, landing on my lap.

Yo, I'm Musa, fairy of the music and...princess. By now I was always happy to be a princess of Melody, until my father fulfilled this stupid tradition for princesses. I love singing, dancing and oviously music. I also love my friends and like to beat up annoying guys, even if I'm not that strong, I have my ways. My father is King Ho-Boe. My mom, Matlin, died when I was little. I go to Alfea, the school for fairies, together with my friends Flora, Layla, Tecna Bloom and Stella. We're friends since we're 6. Long story.

Like you can see, I'm unhappy, sad and going to burst into tears and that's what I NEVER do. The Reason? My father called me yesterday evening to come to the throne room. As he told me, what he wanted, I wanted to kill myself.

Since then I'm sitting here in my room. The Room is still dark, I didn't bother to open the curtains and even if my maids came, I wouldn't hear them and my door is locked. I havn't slept the whole night.

 _"You're engaged, that's the end of our little conversation!"_

Those words repeated in my haed like a broken CD player playing the disk at the same point again and again.

My father made that really clear. And the only thing I know about my so called 'fiance' is that he's a prince named Garett.

The good thing is, school starts tomorrow again, then I can cry in my frinds' arms. I looked over to the wall were 3 suitcases were. I was happy to get away from my dad, this fiance and everything.

Well, since I have such bad luck, the prince is going to be at Red Fountain, that means I'm going to meet that guy.

"Garett." I whispered. "You're done..."

 **Tecna POV / TECNA'S VERSION**

 **In Zenith's Palace...**

"Princess?" I slowly opend my eyes only to stare up to my maids.

"Milady?" One of them asked. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." I sat up and yawned.

Hello, I'm Tecna, princess of Zenith and fairy of technology. My Mother and Father, King and Queen, Magnethia and Electronio are away for businuess right now, so I can't interudce them at the moment. And it's rude to talk about someone behind his back. I go to Alfea, the school for fairies and I have 5 friends there known by the names Stella, Musa, Bloom, Layla and Flora.

I won't tell you anything more about them because it's illogical to talk about them now if you meet them in anyways.

One of the maids placed a tray in front of me, and told me the newest news. I didn't bother to really listen to te weather and the happiness of our people, I know that already.

"...then...and...they...Oh, and your father and mother left you a important message and...-" She murmered.

"WHAT!"

"The...wheater is sunny and warm?" She asked raising a eyebrow at me.

"NO! That before!" I said.

"Oh, your parents left you a important message, read it when you get the time to." She said.

"Diget?" I said shakig the little body of my pixie sleeping next to me.

"Yes?" She asked sleepy.

"Can you get the messages into my view?" I asked, she nodded.

I took my tea cup in my hand and moved her up to my lips. I looked through my messages as the hologram appeared in front of me. There really was a message from my parents.

I opend it and took a sip of my tea, only to split it out again

"Princess?!" My maid asked in shock, drying the wet places.

I was shocked from this message.

"Tecna?" I heard Digit reapeat my name again and again while she sat on my shoulder.

I couldn't belive it. How could they?

I sat there without any reactions, ignoring my name being called again and again.

There was only one shocking thought in my head:

 _My parents got me engaged!_

* * *

Yamu : and there we go. Now, for your questions:

I do NOT actually plan for Garett and Musa to come together, you will see the part that Riven plays very soon.

Also, I won't tell Flora's and Layla's POV of this day when they found out.

I hope you forgive me every fail

Yogi : We hope you enjoyed and until the next Chapie~

Everyone : Bye bye~

Yamu : Oh, and thanks for the 3 reviews, I was so happy. And I updated now, Winxfanfic132~

Bye Everyone~

Yogi : Maybe we'll write the next Chap today, but that's no promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Yamu : Hey guys. It's 16:28, I uploaded not too long ago but you know, I only stopped the Chap there because I had to help my mom with the cooking. Now that that's done, I'll continue. Like you can guess, Musa's POV was about at 7:00 in the morning and the day before the school starts again, then Tecna's POV was about at 11:00. We gonna skip the day, Musa isn't going out of her room the rest of the day and Tecna's parents aren't home still and she can't call them to ask them why they engaged her and to who. In her message she found the name of her fiance.

Yogi : Wow, a lot explaining.

Yamu : Yes. We hope you know what we mean.

Yogi : Now let's start. Who does the whole thingie this time because I'm NOT going to let Chatta do it again.

Nabu : Can I do it?

Yamu : Sure-

Roy : NO! I'll do it.

Yamu : No, Nabu does it.

ROY : WHY!

Yamu : Because I like him more, I hated the fact that he died and you came in, and you're just jealous that he's Layla's faince and is going to get her heart.

Roy : *pouting*

Nabu : Wow, someone actually hated my death and wanted me to stay alive? Thank you. Now, Yamu doesn't own Winx Club in any way and has a crappy english so she's sorry for every fail or missing letter. We hope you enjoy this Chapter and see you in the last AN.

Yogi : You forgot the ~

Nabu : Why do you guys add ~ anyway?

Yogi : Because Yamu thinks it's cute.

* * *

 **Normal POV / NORMAL VERSION  
**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~

 _"B-But father!"  
_

 _"No buts. I engaged you."_

 _"Again. I don't even KNOW that girl."_

 _"Well, her name is Bloom, she's Oritel's daughter and princess of Domino."_

 _"Oh, so I have to marry her because she's your friend's daughter?"_

 _"No. But both of you needed a engagement and there you go."_

 _"I'm aga-"_

 _"I'm against it too." A female blond said._

 _"Diaspro!" The blonde boy gasped._

 _"I should be Sky's fiance"_

 _..._

 _..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback end~~~~~~~~

 **At Alfea...**

 **Bloom POV / BLOOM'S VERSION**

I sighed. A little bit in relief and a little bit in despair.

"What's wrong, dear." My mom asked. She took me here, to Alfea. "You've been acting weird for the past few days..."

"Don't tell me you don't know about that Dad had engaged me to that Skly or whoever." I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What!?" She asked shocked. Wait, what?! That sentence of mine was sarcastically, I thought evryone in Domino already knows.

"Woah, woah. You didn't know, mom?" Daphne asked, sticking her human head out of the car.

Yes, Daphne has been with me the few days, she was the one who helped me cure my headache, wich I got from the crying, this morning. She even went with me here and we both now she would crash nto something, so she decided to sit in the car but that must've even shocked her.

My Mom didn't know about the engagement!

"Yes, Mom. He engaged me and told me the day I have to meet him. And that's today, togeter with Stella. It seems Stella has been engaged to his helper, partner or whatever!" I said.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry." She said planting kisses on my forehead. "I know how much you hate being engaged. I thought he would onle get you an engagement in another year."

So she knew I couldn't run from a engagement. But that does not matter anymore. The papers have already been sealed.

"In anyways, I should go in alredy." I said grabbing my suitcases. I gave Mom a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and went to hug Daphne as she whispered "If something happens, call me.".

Then I took in a last deep breath as the car drove away, and entered the school with a smile.

 **In the Winxs' dorm...**

"I'm back!" I said slamming the door to my room, that I share with Flora, open.

"Welcome back~" Flora greeted me, taking a look at me. She placed the bucket with water, with what she just treated the plants, on her table and pulled me into a thight hug. She may be smiling, but I could see her unhappiness.

I just left that for later and ran over to Musa's room after we talked a bit.

"Musa! Tecna! You there?" I asked knocking on the door.

No response. I opend the door and saw Musa on her bed, humming to a song that was playing on her headphones. Wow, no wonder she didn't respond, she couldn't hear me.

Musa's suitcases were still packed, and she didn't seem to bother to unpack them. Tecna's side of the room was empty.

I came over to Musa and hugged her. Ony then she looked up from her MP3-player and noticed my presence.

"Bloom!" She cried out happily, hugging me back. "Bloom, something terrible happend!"

"Wow, with me too." I said. "You go first."

"I got engaged!"

WHAT!?

"Wait, what?!" I yelled. "Me too."

"Thanks, at least someone wich is with me in the same boat." she said rolling her eyes at the thought of her fiance. "Who's yours?"

"Sky." I replied. "yours?"

"Garett, prince of something in somewhere." She said groaning, rolling her eyes once more.

"So you guys too?"

We turned to the door that I left open, only to see Flora and Tecna standing there with their arms crossed over their chest.

"Wait, who of you got engaged too?" I asked pointing from one to the other.

"Both." Flora replied and Tecna nodded.

"Is this fate that we all get a fiance at the same time?" Musa asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, at least Stella is still as free as a bird." Tecna said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Appearently, she hitted Sky's helper." I replied as their eyes gone wide.

"STELLA IS ENGAGED!" Musa yelled in disbelief.

"Who just saiud my name?" Musa and I ran to the door and looked at the netrance together with Flora and Tecna, only to find Stella. "Hasn't anyone told you that it's rude to talk about someone behind his back. And staring is rude, too."

"Sorry, we jsut talked about how we all are engaged." Said Flora, giigling.

"WAIT WHAT!" Stella yelled.

"Everyone expect for Layla." Tecna said.

"Nope, she called me yesterday, crying her eyes out." Flora said.

"Wait, so she has a fiance too?!" We all asked.

"Seems like it." Flora rplied calmly.

Are you kidding me?!

"Is that real or a dream!? I know we're all princesses but the chance that we all get engaged at the same time was 4%!" Tecna said staring at her Mini-computer.

"That's what we thought before we all got detention at the same time, tough being in other places and did other things. But hey, we all got detention at the same time, so that isn't even a miracle." Layla appeared at the door wished over her eyes with her towel.

"Layla!" We all yelled at the same moment, tough Stella and Musa yelled "Aisha!".

"You don't sound too suprised from us all being engaged." Tecna stated.

"My father already mentioned that, that's why." She replied.

"Your towel is wet." Musa mentioned.

"Because I cried a lot." She said sobbing a little and we hugged her. "Thanks."

"Ohhh, we now you actually like Roy-"

"Roy wanted to be my boyfriend." She said.

"WHAT!" We shook her by the shoulders. "DID YOU SAY YES!"

"I didn't give him a answer yet but I told him I like him, but as I came home after he asked, my fater told me I have a fiance as he heard me talk to mom about Roy." She sobbed again, this time harder.

Stella looked at her pocket watch. "Guys, can you look after Aisha?" She dropped her suitcases and grabbed my hand, pulling me out the door.

"Where-"

"We have our fiance-meeting right now." She replied before Musa could finsih her sentence.

"Good luck, girls!" I heard Musa yell after us as I was pushed out the door.

"Go get it!" and "Stay alive.." were the last things I could hear from the girls as I went to the meeting with my nightmare.

* * *

Yamu : HA! I end it here so it would be more interesting. Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

Yamu : And after a few hours and a super markt trip I'm back and it's only...20:06. For Summer it's pretty cold lately, first it's hot and now it's cold...yeah, ask the mother of nature. Also, Thanks for all the reviews, 3 Chapters and 11 reviews, that's a record so I'm oviously going to continue this story.

Yogi : Am I happy we have holidays, phew. That means NO SCHOOL for the next 26 days.

Yamu : Yeah, me too. Anyways, I wanted to respond to some comments. First, soniyamalik444. Helia and Flora are my favourites too and soon they will be there too, and yes, there is Bloom. In this Chapie it's Bloom's and Stella's turn to meet their fiances. Hope they have fun.

Stella and Bloom : WE DON'T EVEN KNOW THOSE GUYS!

Yamu : In the actual story, you do. But this is a fanfic and you don't know them yet~

Bloom : wah...actual...isn't this real life?...gah...?...UGGHHHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO US! *confused*

Yamu : You better shut up, there are two comnments that are from our soni and wich clearly say, she hates you.

Bloom : ...Ehhhhh *cries a little* What did I do w-wrong?

Yamu : Let soni answer you that.

Stella : And you don't hate her?

Yamu : *sigh* I got used to her in some ways.

Stella : ? Explain?

Yamu : Ok, those who don't care, cover your ears or close your eyes.

Yogi : Tell us in the comments who actually did that. *covers ears and eyes to not read*

Yamu : YOGI!

Yogi : What? I already heard this story and I don't care. So go on, tell the victims.

Yamu : When I was little, I had a friend I often watched Winx Club with. She was really...bitchy? I loved Flora's character but she took Flora's Character as hers and said I should choose another one. I would've choosen Musa, but I ended up with Bloom. So years passed and I got used to Bloom. Good I didn't see this friend in years, when she was bitchy until we were 9, how would she be now?

Yogi : I'm happy we got rid of her.

Yamu : Anyways, whole thingie before this AN gets too long?

Bloom : Now that I know everyone hates me, I want to say the whole thingie so that soni-whatever will get used to me!

Yamu : Go on, if that's your wish.

* * *

 **Stella POV / STELLA'S VERSION  
**

Me and Bloom were in front of the Red Fountain, awaiting to meet those 'princes' we're engaged with.

We should meet them here, in front of the Red Founain. I held Bloom's hand and realized, she shivered. She must be nervous, or scared, or mad. In anyway she was pale in her face.

Well, the only thing we can do now is wait.

 **15 minutes later...  
**

Wow, they're 30 minutes late, what gentlemans. I took another nervous glance at my wirst watch, only to see the 30 change to 31. They just wait, they will totally get something from me for that.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" I looked up from my watch only to face two boys. One had brown and the other blond hair.

"Are you two Stella and B-B...?" Asked the brunette.

"It's Bloom." Bloom said.

"Right!" The Brunette realized.

"So it is you two?" Blondie said, studying our looks.

"May we know who you are?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh well, I'm Brandon and that's prince Sky." said Blondie, or rather Brandon.

"Sup!" the brunette called Sky simply greeted, with his hands behind his head. I just waved at them and Bloom's eyes got wide.

Wait! WHAT! You aren't going to tell me these two are our fiance's, right?

As I was lost in my thoughts, I didn't realize how Brandon and Sky bowed down to us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." They said kissing our hands.

Okay, my first impression. : Sky, the brunette, is actually a very funny guy but he can be charming too. Brandon, my blond fiance, is rather the calm sort of guy but can be funny too.

 **Musa POV / MUSA'S VERSION**

 **In Alfea, the girls' dorm...  
**

I felt myself sigh. Today evening, there will be this party with the Red Fountain, like always, and I have to meet Garett there.

Why? Just why? Why did someone like me has to be engaged. My dad didn't answer that question.

"Musa..." was that my imagination, or did someone just call me. "Musa!"

And why am I shaking, wait a sec.

I took of my headphones and looked straight into Layla's face. Her hands were on my shoulders, so she was the one shaking me.

"Musa! You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was just a little lost in my thoughts..." I answered.

"About your fiance?" she asked, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Yes. According to my dad, I should meet him today at the usual party that always comes after the holidays. The one where the Red Fountain comes here." I said, looking down.

"You poor." She said, rubbing my back comfortingly. "If you need something, don't forget, I'm always there."

"Thanks, but I doubt that you can somehow gat rid of him." I said.

"Me not. But you yourself can." she left the room but before, she winked at me.

What? What is that supposed to mean? 'Me not. But you yourself can'?

Suddenly, there were a few very michivious thoughts in my mind. That's what she meant!

Seriously, I don't know what I would do without that girl. I must remember to thank her later.

* * *

 **Tecna POV / TECNA'S VERSION**

I entered our room, my and Musa's, only to find Musa smirking to herself.

She was still on the same position but she took her headphones off. Wow, what happend while I walked around Alfea. She was drawing or writing something on her paper block for the thousends time, it seems, according to all the crampled papers around her bed. She didn't even realize that I just came in.

Wit narrowed eyes, I walked over to my desk, not taking my eyes off her. She seemed happy. I lied down my mini computer, that I was always carrying around, only to be surprised by a "FINISHED!" from behind me.

I turned around again to Musa's bed and saw her glancing at her paperwork proudly.

"Oh, Tecna. Since when are you here?" she asked as she lied down the paperblock and walked over to me.

"Long enough." I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked, my eyes glued to the paperblock.

"Oh, just a little plan to scare off my fiance this evenng." she giggled.

"Ok, but please don't make him run with a burning butt all across the hall." I said. That happend once already.

"No, I won't. I don't wanna ruin the party, I just wanna get rid of him." she explained. "Say, won't you make something to scare off your fiance?"

Yes, my fiance was coming too. All I know was that he is a prince and has a lot of brothers, he's smart and the name's Timmy. My parents want me to marry him so much, that's one of their biggest wishes and I never saw them so excited.

Tough my father says he can be clumsy and awkward sometimes, he's still a very talented specialist. He's a memember of the specialits' group. In this group are only six memembers, the best specialits that are on the Red Fountain. Saladin made this group to know who he can ask to protect someone important without that person bein in danger.

Tough they're so talented, I heard two of them weren't seen in the group for a while. Maybe because of the holidays?

"No, I'm not planning to. My parents are hoping for me to marry him someday, I never saw them so excited so I guess, as a princess of Zenith, I have to fulfil my duty and marry him. For the sake of Zenith's people." I sighed.

"I'm so sorry for you. You are mentally forced to this marriage, I guess." she gasped.

"Maybe, but it's better so. With my character I would never find real love and no one would love me back. I'm only thinking logical, there's nothing girly about me. The only one's who care about me are my family, the teachers and..." I didn't bother continuing.

"US!" she cried out, making me look at her in surprise. "We love you, we are your family too and you know that! Every boy who won't want to marry you is stupid, he doesn't even realize what he lost. Your pretty, clever and one of the best persons I know." she hugged me.

"I smiled softly and hugged her back. "Thanks."

* * *

 **Layla's POV / LALA'S VERSION  
**

Me and Flora were standing in front of the open door of Musa's and Tecna's dorm. We came here when we heard some one yell "US!" and watched everything. Musa was right, we loved each other, and that's what no villain could ever take from us: Our bond, our love...

We smiled at the scene. They continued hugging for good three inutes, and both of them enjoyed it. Both of them were in need of this hug right now.

"Well then, I'll be leaving now. Take care of them while I'm out." I heard Flora, who is next to me, whisper. We both didn't want to disturb them.

"Where are you going?" I whispered, or rather asked, back.

"On a little walk in the nature." she smiled.

I nodded. I knew it wasn't really easy for her as well. After all, she has a unknown fiance, too. I'm not even sure if she even knows his name, she didn't talk about him right now.

She gave me one last smile and disappeared behind the door that was leading to the hallway.

I continued to watch Tecna and Musa talk about their fiance's. They giggled.

Musa told her how he would probably look and why she wouldn't marry him, there were some "Eww." voices from Musa and some giggling from both, but mostly Tecna. After 5 more minutes of uncaught watching, I left them sitting on Musa's bed with a smile on my face and their's.

I stepped into my and Stella's room, yes I shared a room with Stella, and closed the door quietly.

After that I walked over to my bed, sighing and throwing myself on it. I began to pat the head ot the sleeping Piff, in deep thoughts while doing that.

I just stared up at my room's roof and remembered a few things.

I quietly murmured a few words out that were:

"The son of the richest family in Andros...Nabu..."

* * *

 **Flora's POV / FLORA'S VERSION  
**

 **In the woods...**

I walked around the woods, in thought of my friends.

"Bloom and Stella should return soon..." I murmured to myself.

I really didn't care to look for directions, I couldn't get lost in anyway. Even if I get lost, I can always ask the trees for advice. After all, I am the fairy of nature.

 **33 minutes later...**

Ok, let's see. Where am I? Near the lake?

I walked as far as my feet could carry me, in hope to find the exsit by myself. I didn't want to bother the trees, it seemed that they were all having a fun conversation. I'll just wait until tey end the conversation, until then, I'll walk around.

Suddenly, a bird came flying at me.

"Woah!" I quickly moved out the way, bumping into a tree with my back.

'Ouch!' I heard the tree say in my head.

"Sorry, my bad." I said.

'No problem, it only hurted a little but now it's over.' the tree said.

"Wow, I'm impressed how fast you trees recover." I said a little impressed.

'Why? Don't you people recover in seconds?' the tree asked.

"Not always, like, when your bark is ripped off it only hurts seconds. But if our humans skin is ripped of, it hurts for Months!" I replied.

'You poor things..' the tree said worriedly.

"No worry, we got used to it. In anyways, sorry again for bumpig into you and interrupting your conversation." I said.

'Oh, don't worry about that. That's in the past. Now, if you excuse me, dear fairy of nature' the tree said going back to it's converation.

Of course the tree knew that I'm the fairy of nature. Otherwise I wouldn't have heard him or her in my head and simply wouldn't have replied.

I walked furter, this time into the direction the bird flew away from.

Just a few trees away I found a little place, surrounded by trees but no are iside this little circle. The ground was covered with leaves, like evrywhere in the forest.

There in the middle was a boy, sitting on a rock. The bird that nearly crashed in my before flew to him and sat on his shoulder, fearless of this human. The boy was about my age and had his midnight coloured hair tied up into a loose ponytail. He was drawing something on his paperblock, not really paying attention to me.

"Ehmmm..." I said. "Are you from Red Fountain?"

"Yes. Are you the girl who just talked to herself?" He asked.

Shoot, of course he heard me, I was just a few trees away and sine he's no nature fairy, he didn't hear the tree.

"Yes...kinda...but actually, I'm from Alfea."

"Alfea, hm?" he asked. He looked up to me for a second and smiled. "I guess you're a fairy then?"

"Yes." I replied.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked. "Alone?"

"Oh, I just needed some time alone, to think." I said.

"Why that?" he asked.

"Oh, it's just really complicated for me and my friends now..." I said.

"Nervous of the lessons? I heard they aren't gonna be that easy." He continued to smile. Actally, we already know the spells but we better don't tell him. Otherwise he'll be confused, it's a long story and I don't want everyone to know that we're princesses that were send here at the age of 6. But in fact, we were a little nervous to finally attend lessons.

"Not only that. It's ...a long story and I don't wanna talk about it." I said.

"I understand..." He said. He took a new paper and started to draw again.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes. I am in a complicated situation too." He said.

"Really?" I asked. He was still drawing.

"Yeah, though it's really disturbing, I have always something to distract myself with." He looked at his pictures, smiling.

He stood up and walked up to me.

"Here, maybe this will make you smile." He handed me the picture he just drew.

It was a flower. A very pretty one, and tough there are so many other flowers around her, you would notice her through them all. She's the prettiest, even if there are so many oter flowers.

This really made me smile. "Thanks."

"No problem, at least it made you smile." he said.

"Really, thank you. I like how the lines feel so...alive and how they are so similar to the structure of the paper." I said. He seemed surprised.

"Wow, no one noticed that before." he said. I giggled. I'm the fairy of nature, after all. "what's your name, anyways?"

"It's Flora." I said.

"Well then, Flora, I guess I'll see you later today since your a Alfea student." he said. Right, the party!

"I guess so. Wait! The party! I forgot that, Stella is going to kill me for not going shopping with her!" I said.

"Well then, I guess you have to leave. I too have to. So bye." He said walking away.

"Bye." I said. I glanced one last timeat the picture before I realized: I forgot to ask for his name!

"Wait!" I turned around but he already left, he was nowhere to be found.

Then I looked at his drawings back. There, in the corner was written a name: Helia.

That must be his signature for his artwork. I hugged the drawing and repeated te name one more time, this time in words, not in thoughts:

"Helia."

* * *

Yamu : Ok, I know I wrote the AN yesterday but after that my parents watched something on the Computer so I could only finish today. I'm sorry. In anyways, next Chapter will be about the evening party. I hope you liked the Chapter, don't hate me for using a Character you don't like and bye~~

Yogi : Oh yeah, Flora was never told the name of the boy she should marry so obviously she didn't know who Helia is...if he even is her fiance. Let yourself get surprised. Bye bye~

Everyone : Bye bye~~

Yogi : AND SOMEONE TELL BLOOM TO STOP CRYING AND COMPLAINING LIKE A BABY!

Bloom : Why does soni hate me!

Yamu and Yogi : You will find out when she replies, alright?

Yamu : Bye the way, you read right! Sky and Brandon changed personalities! Don't kill me for fails, missing letters or a letter that shouldn't be there. Please review.

Yogi : She loves it when you guys review.

Yamu : Yes, I kinda do. X3


	5. Chapter 5

Yamu : Hey guys, again, thanks fr the comments. Okay, it's 17:30, my sister got off the computer. Wow, maybe I can post another Chapter today.

Yogi : Ugggggh!

Yamu : Yogi, no complaining.

Yogi : Uahaduzgewfzfctw!

Yamu : Why are you making the voices of...*gasps* YOGI, STOP WATCHING THE WALKING DEAD AND GET THE HELL OVER HERE! YOU'RE NO ZOMBIE!

Yogi : C'mon, you watched it just a sec ago too.

Yamu : Yes, but now I'm writing a story.

Bloom : *still cries*

Yamu : *rolls eyes* why didn't she read the comments?

Yogi : Are those happy or sad tears? OH, WHO CARES! STOP CRYING, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

Yamu : First, your sentence makes no sense. Second, she didn't read the comments, that's all.

Yogi : UGGGH! *rolls eyes*

Yamu : Bloom, soni does not hate you, she loves you.

Yogi : She even pretended to be you when she was a kid. Buut...we're not here to say every emberassing detail because Yamu already glares at me and I don't wanna get hurt.

Yamu : *glares at Yogi* In anyways, she was just annoyed that the Chapter had you POV's and no Helia and Flora (what I didn't like either). Oh yeah, I didn't write how Flora finds out about her fiance because she wouldn't know the name anyways.

Yogi : Y-Yeah...what she said.

Bloom : Really? *smiles*

Yogi and Yamu : *nods*

Bloom : YAAAAY!

Yamu : Anyways, I have to write now before I forget the scene I wanna write for Musa meeting Garett. Да...(Russian for 'Yes...') So Stella, do the whole thingie.

Stella : What, why me?!

Stella : Because I said so and if you don't, I'll humiliate you in front of the whole school.

Stella : *groans* Alright...Yamu does not own Winx Club and has a crappy english. She's sorry for every fail or missing letter. We hope you enjoy this Chapie, see you in the last AN and yes, Sky and Brandon are confusing by switching roll. Bye

Yamu : Ahem!

Stella : *rolls eyes* ~

* * *

 **Flora POV / FLORA'S VERSION  
**

"No! Not that either! Not that! Get it away! No! No! NO!" I heard Stella scream behind my back. I rolled my eyes and continued to flip through my magazine.

Bloom showed her dress after dress and that already for HOURS! We buyed a lot of things. Mostly Clothes, Stella's Clothes. But now she does not want to wear any of them to the party, saying none would fit for a party. Is she kidding me?

It's 30 minutes left until the party starts, the fairies are starting to gether in the hall and specialits are slowly arriving. Everyone of us, expect Stella, already picked her dress. Mine is hanging on the knob of Layla's closet right next to her bed.

It was pink and long, 'cause every fairy had to wear long dresses today. (See the cover pic, that's the girls' dresses)

"NO, I-" Stella tried to shout but I cut her off.

"Stella, just wear the dress you bought a month ago." I said.

"But I wanted to keep that one for my princess party." She said looking at me as I was lying on my stomach.

"Yeah, but we don't know when you princess party is gonna be and today only we will see you in this dress 'cause not the whole Alfea and Red Fountain comes to your princess party that is who knows when." I said.

"Huh, you have a point." She walked over to her closet, tossed away a few dresses and then yelled "Found it!"

Her dress was pink as well. Just darker.

"Wow, you're right. It's perfect for today." She said, staring at it while holding it in the air. The girls sighed in relief that this drama was over.

Yes, we all were in Stella's and Layla's room right now, and that since we came. I picked one of Stella's magazines, threw myself on Layla's bed and listened to the drama.

"Good. Now Let's dress up and go." Musa said.

"But before," Tecna said. "Flora, is this yours?"

I looked to her to see her point to Layla's desk. The picture of Helia!

I had no chance to bring it to my room so I left it on Layla's desk.

"Yeah, kind of..." I said.

"Kind of?" Tecna narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, someone drew it for me." I said.

"Awwwwwww..." Bloom and Musa said.

"A boy, right?" Stella asked and I nodded. "Go for it."

I narrowed my eyes confused at this. "Go for it."? What?

"In anyways, before you get wrong ideas-"

"Flora likes a by, Flora likes a boy, ~~~~" Stella cut me off by singing.

"Do I have to remind you that I'm engaged." I rolled my eyes.

"Awww, engaged fake love against real love..." Bloom said.

"C'mon, I barely know him, so stop messing with my love life that was crushed 1 day ago when my father told me I'm engaged." I said.

"To who are you engaged anyway?" Tecna asked.

"How should I know, my father didn't bother to tell me. Nor will I meet him any time soon." I said. "So for now, there's nothing to worry about for me, but for you."

"He didn't tell you his name?" Layla raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, he didn't. The only thing I know he's one of Saladin's Grandsons." I said. "And who knows wich."

"Alright then, guys, we have to hurry!" Layla hurried us.

 **24 minutes later...**

We walked into the hall and parted. We were just in time, Faragonda just started her speech. We hurried up Stella with her make-up and didn't allow Musa to put on some make-up we don't know about, she beggged us to let her, but we refused. Well, expect Layla, she didn't refuse.

We listened to Faragonda's speech after wich we parted wys. I was left alone, looking for Helia who could come by.

* * *

 **Musa POV / MUSA'S VERSION  
**

Shoot! Why! That's really bad!

The girls didn't allow me to fulfil my plan in scaring off Garett. You see, I wanted to look like Bloom on the beggining of her engagement party 2 years ago. We gave her big glasses and everythng, making her ugly. It may have not worked then, because the prince who saw her first had glasses himself (after what Bloom made her face come back to normal again, but it may have worked on me today.

It's good that we parted ways, I didn't meet Garett yet, the dorms are empty and I could just run off unoticed.

I was on the way to the hallway but I bumped into someone.

"Excuse m- Wait, are you Musa?" I looked up and saw a boy.

"Are you...Garett?" I asked, he giggled.

"Yep, I'm your fiance, but it's Jerret, everyone spells it's wrong." He said, I froze. "Oh, and that's my knave, Riven." he pointed to the guy next to him.

"Ummm...I must go for a sec." I said, if I would make-up now, I could tell him tat I wanted him to see my real-side.

"Wait, where are you hurrying." Jerret asked.

"Ummmm..." I said, I hd no clue what to say.

"C'mon, stay." Jerret said.

"B-B-But..." I stuttered.

"Leave it, Jerret. I bet she must go make her make-up new or play around with her hair." Riven rolled his eyes.

"Oh, says the one whose hair looks like freakin' spikes." I glared at him and he glared back. "What shampoo do you even use?"

"One that doesn't turns my hair into the tail of a pony but hey, if you girls like looking like a horse." He said. WHAT!

"Oh no you just didn't!" I said.

"Oh yes, I did." he said back.

"Y-You two..." Jerret tried to stop us by getting between our glares.

"WHAT!" We yelled.

"Uggghh! I'm sorry, but I have to go now. I'll be back soon." I said just heading to the enterance. As I've gone past him I hitted his shoulder with mine on purpose. Jerret giggled like a girl and 'Mr. my hair is like spikes' just groaned to me annoyed.

 **In my room...**

I was putting on make-up, looking into the mirror, facing a person with sad eyes full of guilt.

Was this even right, was I doing the right thing by scaring him off? It was, right?

I put on the glasses...but it didn't made the guilt vanish from my eyes.

"Why exactly are you doing this?"

I turned around and saw that guy, Riven, standing at my door.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Long enough." was his simple reply. "Again, why exactly are you doing this?"

"What? Putting on my glasses instead of my contacts? And my brace on my teeth?" I lied.

"Stop lying to me. I can see through your facade." He said. "Just why? Why are you trying to scare Jerret off with that?"

"Because." I said. No, Musa, don't cry in front of him. Don't.

He walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"Because is no answer."

"No, it is."

"According to who?"

"To me." I said. He sighed.

"Just tell me your answer." he said.

"BECAUSE I WANT NO ENGAGEMENT!" I cried out, punching his shoulder weakly with my fist.

"..." He kept quiet. "Why's that?"

"Because...I don't know. It's depressing to a girl to marry someone she doesn't love." I said, a tear forming in the corner of my eye. "But you guys don't get that. Like, you just argued with me down there, in the hall, when I wanted to go somewhere."

"Because most of the grls I met by now are the same." I looked up to him. "All girls me and Jerret met just fell to our feet the moment we met them, begging to be their boyfriends tough they don't even know us. Other girls try using their body to earn money. And then there are those who try to make their boyfriends jealous by hanging around us 'sexy boys' how they call us. And that's not all."

"That's mostly sluts, bitches and dump girls with brains made of pink cotton candy." I sobbed.

"There." he handed me a handchief.

"Thanks." I said, taking it.

"In anyways, Jerret is the honest guy I've met by now. And he's kind, so you don't have to worry. You'll be in good hands with him by your side." hesaid after a long silence.

"But that's not the problem, I don't wanna marry someone I don't love..." I sobbed again.

"Yeah, I can't do anything about that but..." he said. "I wouldn't recomend you using this." he pointed at the glasses and the brace lying on the table.

I sobbed again.

"But the choice is up to you, and I won't think it would scare him off. Like I said, he's really nice. And you can't always wear them in front of him, he would firgure out you're lying." he said, smiling.

I again stayed quiet.

"Well, I guess you need a little time for yourself, I'll be down stairs, at the party. Come when you calmed down" He went to the door. "I will be waiting exitedly for what you will choose."

With a last smiling glance at me in the mirror, since he would only see the back of my head at the door side, he left.

...

...

 **7 minutes later...**

"Oh, Musa, there you are!" Jerret said at the sight of me coming in.

"Yeah, I'm back, sorry to keep you waiting." I said.

"No problem. Riven went to the toilett too, so I've talked to some people meanwhile. Now I suggest I go get some juices, so we could talk a little. I bet even after your little hair fight, you will like each other after you get to know eah other a bit more." with that he left to the tables with the snacks, leaving me and Riven standing next to each other.

"I see you choose to not lie into his face?" Riven said. We didn't face each other, just stared at Jerret.

"Yes. Thanks for the little talk, even if there was many complaining to girls coming from you, but..." I said. "...I doubt that we will like each other in anyway. I hate guys because they often think they're the kings and the gitrls would like them and you hate my gender, it seems."

"Most likely, you're right." he said. "But let's keep that conversation between us, okay?"

"Why? Don't you want anyone to know you have a soft side?" I smirked at him, finally looking into his face.

"WHAT!" He cried out, but since the music was loud and everyone was chatting, it wasn't heard to anyone else.

"No worry, I won't tell anyone. I don't want the whole Alfea to now that I cried in front of a guy." I giggled. "Also my girlies would get the wrong idea."

He sighed, smiling a little. I giggled again.

"Oh, Lover boy's coming.." he said pointing to Jerret.

"Lover boy? Why do you call him that?" I asked.

"Because he was a little over excited to meet you, his fiance." he said. "But I call a lot of guys that so I would rather call him 'Lover boy nr.109'"

 **Stella POV / STELLA'S VERSION**

I looked over to Musa, who was currntly drinking juice with two guys. One must be her fiance but the other one...

"Stella?" Sky asked.

"Y-Yes?" I asked.

"What are you staring at?" He looked to Musa. "A friend of yours?"

"Yeah, she's in the same...complicated situation as me." I said. I looked around. "Where's Bloom and Brandon?"

"Oh, they went somewhere while you were staring at your friend over there." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" I turned around to face a boy from Red Fountain. "Can I ask you for a dance?"

"Of course." I gave him my hand. He was pretty hot as he smirked.

As he pulled me along with me I turned to Sky and made a moth movement that said "Sorry, till later."

He waved at me and smiled.

 **Layla POV / LAYLA'S VERSION**

"So you love that guy?" asked a mad Roy.

"No, you got that all wrong. I don't even know that guy." I said slightly annoyed. My arms were crossed in front of my chest and I was leaning against a wall.

"Excuse, can you...ehh...give me a dance?" A boy asked me.

"GO AWAY!" Roy and I yelled. The guy immedently ran away and his friends laughed at him. Wow, I AM emberrasing people's lives, just like Bloom said.

"So you have no feelings for that guy?" Roy asked.

"No, of course not! I would rather be with you. I swear, I'm doing anything right noe too get rid of that engagement!" I said.

"You really love me and only me?" he asked.

"Yes, with all of my heart." I said taking his hand and smiling at him. I looked to the dancefloor and raised an eyebrow. "Why does it not surprise me that Stella is dancing with an unknown, sexy guy?"

"Sexy? LAYLA!?" He said. I giggled.

"Calm down, I was joking!" I was holding my stomach from my laughter. He smiled.

 **Flora POV / FLORA'S VERSION**

No matter where I look: Helia was nowhere.

Maybe he didn't want to come to the party? But every student of Red Fountain has to!

He must be around here somewhere. I sighed. His familiar midnight-coloured hair was nowhere to be found.

I walked outside, to the lake. I love the nature, after all.

I sat down by the lake and watched the stars as...

"Sorry for taking so long." I turned around and saw him: Helia! "Crystal didn't want to let me go and after I got rid of her, I couldn't find you."

"I couldn't find you either." I giggled.

"Yeah. But now I've finally found you." he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess so. Thanks again for the picture."

"I hope you'll keep it."

"Oh, I will. I'll probably hang it on my wall, near my plants so everone could see it."

"You're taking care of plants?"

"Yes, I love them. If you want, I can show them to you." I said.

"If it's alright with you, I would love to. It's too loud in there anyway." he pointed behind him at the Alfea building.

"Well, alright. But get preapered to go through that hall one more time so we can head to my room." I giggled.

"That's alright with me, as long as I can be with you after." he said.

* * *

Yamu : Done, after a few hours!

Stella : Why did it take so LONG!

Yamu : HEY, how about you try to write a Chapter on a other language when the TV behind you is turned on with a high volume!

Stella : *rolls her eyes.

Yamu : Ok, also, I said "one of Saladin's grandsons" because in the german episode of party crasher is said "Das ist einer von Saladin's Neffen" and that means "that is one of Saladin's nephews" and on the wiki it's said "grandson" so yeah...

Yogi : STOP WATCHING THE TRAILER OF "Traumfrauen" and finish your damn AN!

Yamu : Okay, also to KiraStorm : I'm posting right now, no need to hurry me! Anyways, I hope you liked it and bye bye~ OH, and I only realized later that Garett is Jerret. Also, review, please!

Yogi : Reviews make her very happy.

Yamu and Yogi : Bye bye~~

Everyone : BYE BYE!

Stella : I'M DANCING WITH A HOT GUY! YAY FOR ME!

Yamu and Yogi : SHUT UP!


	6. Chapter 6

Yamu : Hay guys...am I just imaging things or is KiraStorm really hurrying me?

Yogi : Screw it, let's just get over with it.

Yamu : Ok, thanks for all the reviews and now, I will present you the one who does the whole thingie today! ROY! GET OVER HERE!

Roy : *drooling while sleeping* Hehe...

Yamu : STOP GETTING FREAKIN' DREAMS ABOUT LAYLA AND WAKE UP! It's 13:18 in the morning, everyone should be awake by now!

Bloom : *sleeps*

Yamu : Ok, I take that back. THEY'RE ALL ASLEEP!

Yogi : *watches five nights at freddy's* WOAH! Kill him, FREDDDY! (Yamu : It's Freddy this time 'cause I have his song playing in my headphones at this very second)

Yamu : *slaps herself* I'm surrounded by idiots... *takes out a HUGE cookie and eats it*

Yogi : Kill him, Freddy! GO ON! I WANNA SEE BLOOD! AHHAHAHAHAHAH! *crazy viallain laughing*

Yamu : Hey, Yogi. Since evryone's asleep you'll do te whole thingie today. *chew on the cookie*

Yogi : WHAT! Why can't you do it for once? I'm in the middle of watching a epic death!

Yamu : I'm eating a huge cookie right now!

Yogi : You gonna be fat someday!

Yamu : No, I will not! NOW SAY THE WHOLE THINGIE!

Yogi : *groans* Do't complain one day, I've warned you.

Yamu : Y.O.G.I!

Yogi : I GOT IT! *annoyed voice* Yamu Doesn't owns Winx Club, be happy about it, she's sorry for every fail and missing letter since she sucks and we hope you freakin' enjoy this Chapie and bla bla BLA. Please beat her up for me for every missing letter.

Yamu : First, I heard the last sentence. And second, how about a little more happiness in your voice!

Yogi : Yuhuuuu!

Yamu : Don't think I didn't hear the sarcasm right now!

Yogi : Says the one whO's eating a cookie instead of just writing this damn Chapie!

Yamu : HEY! Cookies can help the world!

Yogi : And they help making you fat!

* * *

 **Stella POV / STELLA'S VERSION  
**

 **Somewhere in the woods...  
**

I have to run. Run far away from here, I don't wanna stay any longer.

My own sobs echoed in my ear and te cold tears streaming down my face became even colder as I ran against the fresh evening air. I nearly bumped into some trees and fell over my own feet a few times, but I don't care. I always got up and ran. Ran as fast as I could. Ran as far away as my feet could carry me, not caring about getting lost or that soon it would be so dark that I wouldn't even see my own hands before my eyes.

I had the feeling a few times that the nature helped me run away. Well, I was Flora's friend so maybe that's why or they just pity me.

What happend? What do you think happend.

That hot guy I was dancing with humiliated me in front of the whole- no, in front of the 2 MAIN schools! I can't belive it, he said how ugly I am, that I'm a bitch, stepped on my feet, made me bump into people, fall on the floor and he frew me against the snack table. Everyone laughed at me. I was completely ruined, and no one helped me. I was totally wet from the juice that was poured over me and the other juice that fell on me as I crashed against the table of snacks.

I saw Musa and a guy next to her pity me. I didn't see Bloom, Sky or Brandon anywhere, but I bet they saw me. The teachers tried to help me, even Ms. Griselda, but I kept quiet to teir questions and after about 30 seconds ran away without another word. I ran through the schoolyard, leaving behind the lake and into the woods. I heard the laughing of the people still as I laft and I can still hear them in the back of my head.

Why me? Why the princess of Solaria? I don't even wanna know what happens when I'll come back there. I don't wanna know what happens if I teleport myself back to Solaria now.

Just...why? Why are the days lately so crappy for me? First I found out I'm engaged, then my father again finds a slut named Cassandra just before I leave for Alfea and now I'm being humiliated in front of everyone?

I'm sick of it! I'm just sick of it!

I had enough! The next moment I look around myself I see that I ended up in a circle without any trees in it, tough it's surrounded by them. There was a rock in the middle and everything was lightened by the moon light.

I sat down on the rock and looked up into the sky. I faced the moon and the stars. The full moon...

His light was so soft on my skin. It was as if my mother was comforting me and watching over me. It reminded me so much of my mother.

Suddenly it began to rustle around my. I shot up to my feet and looked around me only to see trees behind what was only darkness. But in his darkness was a figure, I couldn't see it clearly but I took a few steps back in fear until I felt a tree gainst my back.

The figure came closer and just before it came out of the darkness, I ran away, into the darkness behind me.

The figure seemed to follow me, no matter where I ran, he could see me. Stupid sparkling dress!

I ran until I fell over my own feet once more. I looked behind me to see the person slowing down and walking to me, out of the darkness.

I ran to the tree and hit it once form with my back, I then slided down into a sitting position. It was coming closer...

'It's over' was all that was in my head, I shut my eyes in fear.

"Stella! I knew it was you!" A fimilar, yet soft voice called out. I looked up only to see a familiar brunette satndin in front of me, with worriness in his eyes. "Why did you ran away from me?"

"I...don't...know...I just became scared..." I murmured.

He sighed, in relief. "Look at you, your face is red from crying and your all wet." he bowed down to me, smiling and throwing his cape around my shoulder. He used it as a blanket or something like that. "C'mon, let's go back." He held a hand over to me.

"...No..." I said looking to the ground.

"Why?"

"Because I like it here." I simply said. He sat down next to me after a long silence.

He looked up to the sky. "Why do you like it here?"

"It feels like I'm at mom's side." I said. I could feel him raiseing a confused eyebrow without me even looking at him. "Queen Luna, Queen of the moon, is my mother."

He gasped. I think he gets it now.

"My father and mother divorced. Tey fought for years behind my and my brother's back, thinking we wouldn't see that. That's the reason I left for Alfea when I was a kid, it's a long story but that's what made me one of the best fairies in the magical dimension." I continued.

"I'm sorry for you.." he said sadly.

"Sky?..." I said.

"Yes?" he relied.

"Don't you ever have problems with being a prince? Don't you ever want to be swallowed by the ground?" I asked.

"...Sometimes...my father, te king, is really...strict and has hard rules and everything. And since I have to take over the throne someday...yeah..." he said, looking to the sky. "The moon is really beautiful tonight."

"Yes..." I smiled.

"There!" He said. I felt him put something in my hair. A flower, a pink flower matching to my dress.

"T-Thanks." I giggled.

"Yoou should smile more, it makes you beautiful..." with that, he stood up and gave me his hand once more. "Should we?"

"Yes, we should." I gave him my hand and we walked back to the school under the sift lightening of the moon.

"Oh, and if someone laughs at you, just tell me. I'll teach them a lesson like I teached the guy who humiliated you."

* * *

Yamu : that's it. Now I'm gonna take a nap...probably.

Yogi : Why?

Yamu : Bacuse I ate the imagined cookieand saw you all dreaming in your sleep.

Everyone : But we're awake now.

Yamu : yes, but I'm not so bye bye!

Everyone : Bye bye~~~~~

Yamu : Oh, and brandon tolde her what sky told him about his father. The role changing is confusing but oh well. Good night...err, afternoon...WHATEVER! EAT COOKIES, EVERYONE!


	7. Chapter 7

Yamu : Hey guys, some of you may have noticed that I published another Winx x Specialists story...for those who don't know it, read it! Pweaaasee! Baby talk...puppy dog eyes...cake...cookies...

Yogi : OK, WHAT HAVE COOKIES TO DO WITH YOUR STORY!?

Yamu : YOGI, DO EVERYONE A FAVOUR AND SHUT THE HECK UP!

Yogi : THEN STOP BEING ALL AFTER COOKIES!

Yamu : *takes a bucket full of cold water and pours it all over him*

Yogi : WHAT THA-

Yamu's sister : SHUT UP!

Y's : *quiet*

Bloom : Wow, is she the only one who can shut them up? How does she do that?

Yamu's sister : I have my ways.

Everyone : o_0

Pixies : Ahem.

Yamu : Yes?

Lockette : My last apperance was IN CHAPTER 1! WHEN WILL WE COME IN AGAIN?!

Yamu: TODAY, STOP SCREAMING! TUNE, WHOLE THINGIE! *gets hit on the head* OW, Tune?!

Tune : Watch your voice, young lady.

Yamu : Uggggh! Just do what you are told.

Tune : The magic word?

Yamu : MUSA!

Tune : N-Not the magic word but that'll work. *turns to you* Sadly, Yamu doesn't own Winx Club. She also hasn't got thebest english and that's why we're sorry for possible fails and missing letter. We hope you understand, we wish that you enjoy this Chapter and we will see all of you later.

Yogi : Wow, of course Yamu had to take the old, boring lady...

Tune : EXCUSE ME!

Chatta : Wow, Tune just screamed! That never happend before!

Yogi : N-No...don't kill me...please...HELP! *really ugly scene.

Everyone : o_0

Chatta : I appeared before now, in a An~~ X3

* * *

 **Normal POV / NORMAL VERSION  
**

"Can we go in now? I havn't seen my Bloom in ages..." said someone, flying above the school Alfea.

"Ehhhh...you last saw her yesterday, before she left for the school in the morning..." said an other one.

"Of course, you always have to think logical.."

"A problem with that?..."

"N-No...don't kill me..."

"Diget, stop death-glaring Lockette."

"She started it..."

"No reason for rudeness. Apologize."

"B-But-"

"Now."

"I'm s-sorry, Lockette."

"Wow, it's amazing how you always take the leadership on you and make her apologize, Tune...ever thought about being a teacher in the future?"

"She shouldn't, Chatta, she would be a teacher everyone hates...s-she would be Griselda's minion..."

"Isn't she that already?"

"Maybe you guys would stop being rude and talk about me...I'm here, you know?"

"Ha, now you're death-galring us."

"Who cares about Tunes death-glares. I just wanna find my Stella and Piff wants to fo back to Layla, right Piff?"

"Abdfggfzciewuhwfuzed..."

"Ehhh...we didn't understand that."

"She has to learn to speak like a lady."

"She's a baby, go easy on her."

"Yeah yeah, everyone be nice to the baby for that we had to travel the WHOLE NIGHT instead of making it to the party yesterday, because she had to sleep every 12 seconds."

"I'm sleepy too, but we finally made it so we can sleep on the beds of our beloved fairies."

"Ok, acording to my computer our baby here said 'Yes'.."

"Alright then, we got our wings, we have the agreement of the baby now let's go!"

"Al- SOMEONE CATCH PIFF! HURRY, SHE'S SLEEPING AGAIN!"

"WHAT! WE'RE IN THE AIR!"

"I knew flying ABOVE the school wasn't a good idea!"

"Wait, I got her, just in time."

"Phew, that was close."

"Okay, you know what, we're going down now and we ARE GOING THERE BY FEET!"

"WHAAAT!"

"Why- Oh no, PIFF'S FALLING AGAIN!"

"WHY DID YOU LET GO OF HER IN THE FIRST PLACE! That's illogical."

"NO ONE CARES IF IT'S LOGICAL OR WHATEVER THE OTHER WORD WAS!"

"I CAUGHT HER!"

"Ok, don't let go of her!"

"Is your question 'Why?' now answered."

"FOR HELL, YEAH!"

 **In the girls' dorm...**

Bloom yawned as she sat up in her bed.

"Morning, sweety. Sorry, but there are no maids today!" said Stella, who was standing by the door to Bloom and Flora's room. Tecna was there too, both in their PJ's.

"STELLA!" Bloom yelled jumping out of the bed and her warm blanket, running to her blond friend and giving her a hug. "I heard what happend, I'm so sorry, Brandon's dog, Lady, appered at the window and ran into the forest and we went searching for her."

"No problem, I've been comforted and brought back safely. How come I didn't see you in the forest?" Stella asked.

"I came back 54 seconds after you ran away and we only then heard about what happend." Bloom said worried. "Are you really alright?"

"Yep, Mom and Sky kinda comforted me..."

"Your mom?"

"Yes, the moon shined down on me, softly, comfortingly...warm, just like mom's hug."

"But that's great, you didn't see your mom in a while!"

"Yeah. I'm happy too."

"What's going on. Guys, I know we have no school after the party but it's 8 in the morning, can't yu sleep a little longer?" They turned to see a sleepy Musa standing behind Tecna, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Or at least let me sleep?"

 _'Gosh, she's so cute when she's sleepy and in her PJ..'_ Bloom thought...or everyone thought.

"Leave them, we slept and now it's time for a morning walk, that will keep us fit and spare us any sicknesses so you better go cg´hange." Layla winked at Musa, her bestie!

"What's wrong, guys." They turned to look into Bloom's room. Flora just came back in from the balcony with a bucket of water in her hands.

"I see you already take care of the flowers?"

"Kind of."

"..."

"Did I just hear something?" asked Layla.

"Must be your imagnation." said Tecna.

"FLORA! STOP FACING ME WITH YOUR BACK AND TURN AROUND TO US! I WILL GET CRAZY IF I HEAR ONLY ONE MORE WORD COMING FROM TUNE ABOUT HOW RUDE IT IS TO FACE SOMEONE WITH YOUR BACK!" someone screamed from outside the balcony.

"Amore?!"

"Chatta?"

"Diget?"

"LOCKETTE!"

"P-Piff?"

"Tune?" each fairy named their pixie confused.

"Wow, you even got us in a alphabetish line..." Diget said.

* * *

Yamu : I know, short, screwed up and boring. I had no ideas to write and seriously? I'm tired of writing, I'm sitting here for hours writing the 2nd Chpater of 'My dear angel' and this one. I need a break, gimme a few hours...

Yogi : I'm dead...

Yamu : Joly potatos, Tune's a werewolf in pixie-form!

Diget : Firstly, it's HOLY, not JOLY. Second, potatos? Seriosly? And third, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE'S!

Everyone : Bye bye~ o_0

Yamu : EVERYONE, RUN! TUNE'S CHASING US!

Yogi : DON'T LOOK INTO HER EYES! WAAAAAH!

Yamu : Yogi, she's a vampire, not Medusa!

Yogi : Oh?

Diget : THAT DOESN'T MEANS SHE ISN'T BOTH!

Y's : ...

Everyone : WAAAAHH!

Y's : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tune : ...

...

Tune : Okay, they all ran away. Anyways, Yamu can't wait for the next Chapter of 'the bond of love' and 'bittersweet bond' , check those storys out and check out 'my dear angel'.SassySolarian, Cute Cupcake, we know you're reading this. We're sorry for every fail ot missing letter, please review and now, if you excuse me. *turns into a Wolf with medus hair* **I have to take care of some things.** *chases after them*

 _Today's Lection : Now you know how to be a Werewolf and Medusa at the same time...have a good day~_


End file.
